


Passageways

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Prompt Fic, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: Estonia, Ukraine, and a moment of peace.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WanderingThroughWickford](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingThroughWickford/gifts).



The house is quiet.

 

_The last time it was this still… was before I moved in…_

 

I am alone inside my brother’s house, and I have no idea what to do with myself. I could just go to the meeting, but I don’t think anyone’s going be to happy with me just barging in partway through and doing nothing else productive.

 

_His house is enormous._

 

_Have you ever realized how little you’ve seen of it?_

 

I pick myself off the bed and walk out of my bedroom, where I am greeted by a pair of doors. I open one at random, only to discover that it’s a closet filled with jackets.

 

_Well, sometimes there are secret passages behind the walls. Although the only thing in this one is…_

 

There’s someone inside the closet. Thankfully, he’s breathing, but…

 

_What are you doing here, Eduard?!_

 

_Isn’t the obvious answer that your brother left him there?_

 

“Katia?” he asks as he adjusts his glasses, but he seems strangely unperturbed by this situation.

 

_Given what you know about him, why is that surprising?_

 

“How long have you been here?!” I exclaim, as guilt courses through my veins, for I am one of the few people in this building my brother actually listens to, so I should’ve-

 

“…two days?”

 

_How are you still alive right now?!_

 

Somehow, I must’ve picked him up without realizing it, for I’m laying him on my bed and sitting next to him. He looks fine, but just because he looks okay doesn’t mean that he hasn’t suffered from being trapped in such a cramped space for so long.

 

“I’m fine.” he says, but given what I know about him, he would say that even if he was dying. “Is your brother here?”

 

“No, he’s at the meeting.” I answer, and his body immediately relaxes.

 

_In what world… in whatever world he lives in, my brother is a looming threat, instead of…_

 

“Does this house have secret passages?” I blurt out, for we are alone in this house, and theoretically, could do anything we desire.

 

_I don’t want fear to weigh you down._

 

“Yes… or at least I think so?”

 

“Can you show me them?” I ask, as I get off the bed.

 

“I don’t know why you’d want to see them, but I will.” he answers, and he’s smiling as he walks out of my bedroom and gestures for me to follow him.


End file.
